


fall 7 times, get up 8

by aruarudayo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: The wind is cold, the ice is colder, but in the end, Gaku is nothing but warm.
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	fall 7 times, get up 8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraCass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCass/gifts).



> Hey Danni! I made this for you! I've never really written GakuRiku before, even individually, and this fic is a little short but it was a lot of fun to write and hopefully I did them justice. Merry late Christmas and I hope you enjoy!

Steam rises out of the coffee stand as the seller makes a latte for his next customer. Business has been good all day in the outdoor shopping center where he's set up shop; it's the weekend in the middle of the holiday season, so not only are people looking for gifts, couples are taking advantage of the mild weather to go skating on the rink in the center of the mall.  
  
A breeze forces its way under Gaku's scarf, sending chills down his spine. There's a layer of ice shavings stuck to his pants, soaking the fabric as it melts, so even though it's a nice day for winter, he is _cold_ . He stares mournfully at the coffee stand from the middle of the ice rink, wishing nothing more than to drop everything and warm up.   
  
Except dropping everything would involve dropping Riku, who is clinging _very tightly_ to his hands so as not to fall onto the ice for the seventeenth time.   
  
Gaku gently pulls him forward, earning a startled yelp from his boyfriend.  
  
“Don’t do that—I’m not ready!”  
  
"Riku, I'm telling you, stop being so tense. You’re fine. Skating is just like walking."  
  
"It is not!" Riku whines. Out of frustration, he accidentally pulls Gaku's arms forward, his feet sliding in the opposite direction, and with a shout, they both crash to the ground (again) in a tangle of limbs. "See?" he groans. "This is falling, not walking."  
  
Gaku could definitely say something about how Riku falls pretty often on land too, but he just huffs, too tired to protest.  
  
"Uh, Gaku, the ice is pretty cold, so could you get up…?"  
  
Gaku answers by burrowing his face into Riku's neck, relishing the warmth the other gives off.  
  
Riku squeals, a combination of Gaku's very cold nose and his own very ticklish neck. "That is _so_ not fair!"  
  
Gaku's voice is muffled by Riku's collar as he teases him, "All's fair when you’ve spent most of your day off on the ground because your boyfriend can't relax."  
  
"This was your idea!"  
  
"Because I thought it'd be fun!" He pushes himself up to look at Riku with a frown. "We've skated before for that diner thing we did a while ago, so I thought you'd be okay with it."  
  
"I've got a ton of bruises that say I am very much not okay with this."  
  
Riku puffs out his cheeks as he pouts, and Gaku has to resist laughing at him because they're _arguing_ right now and Riku would _not_ like to be called cute right then and there.  
  
He clearly isn't able to hide it completely. "You're laughing at me!" Riku complains, pushing him off.   
  
Gaku tips over onto the ice with a chuckle. "Sorry, sorry, I think the cold is getting to me."  
  
Riku's annoyed expression quickly morphs into an impish smirk. "Oh, the cold is getting to you?" he asks, right before he shoves his freezing hands into Gaku's scarf.  
  
Heads turn as Gaku shrieks. "You—! I told you you should've worn gloves!"  
  
"I didn't think I'd be touching ice as much as I have been!"  
  
"Why you—come here!"  
  
Gaku takes a swipe at Riku, who immediately moves out of reach. Gaku's lips turn up into a good-natured grin, all teeth as he continues his advance, and with an excited laugh, Riku scrambles to his feet to escape.  
  
"You're not getting away that easily!"   
  
Gaku chases Riku around for a few minutes, not actually putting any effort into trying to catch him, before he finally calls out, "Don't look now, Riku, but you're skating!"  
  
"I'm skating?" Riku's eyes widen as they flit back and forth between Gaku and his own two feet. "I'm skating! Gaku, look! I'm skating!"   
  
"That's what I just said; now don't get too excited or you're going to—"  
  
Riku isn't listening. "I did it!" he exclaims, throwing his arms into the air...which promptly unbalances him and sends him right back on the ice.  
  
Gaku rushes over to him, but for once Riku doesn't seem too concerned that he fell. "I did it!" he says again, that infectious smile that Gaku loves on his face, and Gaku can't help but smile back.  
  
"I told you you could," Gaku replies, offering him a hand to get up.  
  
Riku takes it, but instead of getting up, he pulls Gaku back on top of him, ignoring his surprised squawk, and wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him close.  
  
"Thanks for being patient," Riku says softly, pressing his lips to Gaku's, and suddenly Gaku's complaints about the cold are long forgotten as a comfortable warmth fills him from head to toe.  
  
He knows his entire face is red when they part ways, and his heart absolutely can _not_ handle looking at how radiant Riku looks in the midday sun, cheeks dusted pink, his vibrant hair splayed out against the ice.   
  
"I-It was nothing," Gaku mutters with a cough as he turns away, unable to look at his boyfriend for long without feeling overwhelmed.  
  
Riku giggles, leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek. "Well since you succeeded in getting me to skate, do you want that coffee you've been eyeing?"  
  
Ah, he hadn't been as subtle as he'd thought.   
  
Gaku takes Riku's hand in his and locks their fingers together. "I think I'd like to stay on the ice just a little longer."

**Author's Note:**

> Gaku gives Riku his scarf right after this, but it doesn't stop either of them from catching a cold. Tenn is furious.


End file.
